


Grouch

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindhall sulks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grouch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smackdown: Team Alanna at Goldenlake in March 2010.

Numair frowned as he watched his old mentor pour himself another drink of strong ale and down it in one quick gulp.

“I’ve never known you to be a heavy drinker, Lindhall,” he said suspiciously. “Is something wrong?”

Lindhall simply shrugged, his scowl focused on the new drink in hand. Numair blinked, poleaxed.

“What do you think of Alanna and Kel?” Lindhall said suddenly.

“You mean together? Well, George doesn’t seem to mind it, and it’s caused quite an amusing stir in court, so I don’t see the problem in it.”

“Amusing, indeed,” Lindhall muttered, and drained the rest of his drink.


End file.
